Talk:Level 1575/@comment-26306737-20160509040808
I believe I have stumbled across the secret to completing this level with ease, and I am here to share it with you. Level 1575 might well be compared with "Fifteenth Century World Exploration Legend" in a way. We're told that Christopher Columbus pushed back from the shores of Spain intending to discover a route to the West Indies or China or something. He ended up discovering a whole 'nother, New-World hemisphere instead. Oops. This is how I felt when I oops'ed my way into the secret to getting past this impossible and annoying level, and the solution or "trick" if you will (for it really is a trick) is much more simple than you might think. If you are reading this, chances are you are stuck on this horrible level and you've come here for help or advice. On the face of it, 1575 is a very straightforward level: score a ton of points in a full minute and a half. Simple, right? Heck, they even put a handful of colour bombs right there on the board for you to use! And yet time after time, you find yourself unable to get even half the needed score. Combine the colour bombs? Doesn't even make a dent in the points. Combine a colour bomb with a striped or a wrapped? Better, but still not close. The extra time candies are VERY few and far between and you can barely break through much icing before the long and generous time is up! UBER-annoying! Here's the secret, and it is quite counter-intuitive: leave the colour bombs alone. In fact, try not to even TOUCH them during the entire time you're playing! Using them actively will yield relatively few points during the play time, as you've no doubt figured out already. But letting them stand until the end of the round will yield somewhere between 5-10,000 points per colour bomb when the game "pops" them itself -- though I haven't figured out exactly how much each is actually worth. I discovered this fact this morning after a particularly poor attempt at completing. I'd wracked up maybe eight or ten thousand points on my own (I was barely trying, being so freaking annoyed and tired of attempting this round!) and the time ran out. The Sugar Crush or whatever it's called started and I noticed that the exploding colour bombs were wracking up the points BIG time -- to the point where I had gained 10's of thousands of points simply by sitting back and waiting for the Crush to be over! With this discovery in mind, I adopted a new strategy and solved this level three tries later. Here's the strat, in stupid-simple steps: 1. When the timer starts, take a deep breath and proceed slowly, at your own pace. You do not want to go TOO slow, but there really is no rush here -- the timer doesn't really play a big part in this round at all. 2. You will notice four colour bombs, two on either side of the board. There are three more at the very bottom, hidden by popcorn. Your goal is to NOT pop or explode these colour bombs! Avoid them at all costs, if you can. 3. Make all the specials you can. Same with combos. Stripes, wrapped -- even other colour bombs -- they're all worth points. Just try not to explode the colour bombs when deploying these specials and combos. 4. If you see an extra time candy, try to get it. No pressure though! 5. Your goal here is to get to 25,000 points or so on your own with at least three colour bombs still intact when the time runs out. The more colour bombs sitting unmolested on your screen when the time runs out, the better. As long as you are somewhere within the 20 - 30,000 point range when time runs out, the resulting Candy Crush should take care of the rest. It may take you a few tries to make this happen, but this is the real secret they've built into this round. If you doubt me, watch the score carefully after a round ends where you've done poorly. As best I could tell, each successive colour bomb that explodes during the "Crush" is worth more and more points -- the more bombs on the board, the more points you'll wrack up in the end. Try it -- and Good Luck!